


Resist

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Trafficking, Superpowers AU, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: The sides as rebels during the government’s persecution of superhumans.





	Resist

Thomas Sanders, aka The Leader; Telepathy and the ability to teleport others, but not himself. He was the first member of The Underground, an organized rebellion focused on helping the victims of the unjust law placed against superhumans. They do stuff like stealing money and food, and their base also has a part that serves as a shelter for those in hiding.

Patton Harem, aka Aura; healing abilities and pathokinesis. He met Thomas when Thomas was badly injured in a riot, and Patton healed him. Patton heals the refugee’s who come their way before being transported to Canada, where it is safe for superhumans. 

Logan Porter, aka Amnesia; powerful telepathy. He normally erases the memories of humans who’ve seen them before the word can get out. When they plan a resource grab, he keeps it so that no one recognizes what’s going on, and they get no resistance. He feels bad sometimes, but every time he sees the children who’ve been beaten by their parents because they have superpowers, he feels a bit better about uses his abilities to manipulate humans and keep superhumans safe.

Roman Styyx, aka King; he has the ability to summon sharp objects such as knives, sword, scalpels, etc from thin air. He’s one of the best defenders of the Underground and is also a skilled surgeon. He has an M scarred into his right shoulder, the result of a hate crime that took place when he was fifteen.

Virgil Romanovich, aka Cloak; he can shadows travel and has umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate shadows. He’s the best at sneakily removing superhumans from bad situations, like abusive homes or the superhuman trafficking rings. He can also get into back vaults more easily than almost anyone and remain unseen. Cameras would only see a shadow that vaguely forms a man.

Missy Constantine, aka Turnabout; she can completely flip the circumstances (ex; someone is pointing a gun at her, she snaps, then the gun is in her hand.) Her abilities don’t work for big things, and she can’t take things from people she can’t see. She’s skilled in hand-to-hand combat and espionage. 

Darhk Constantine, aka the Rumor; he’s a shapeshifter and can hypnotize people with his eyes. He also has the ability to shut people up by making their hand clap over their own mouth. He only works with the Underground part-time and does stuff like killing human/superhuman traffickers and slave owners the rest of the time. Though people will never see them, and only Virgil and Missy have seen them, he has old burn scars covering most of his body from a slave owner who used to “own” him and Missy. Yes, Darhk killed him.

Emile Picani, aka Chameleon; he can make himself completely invisible to the eyes of those he doesn’t want to see him. He’s a therapist for those who pass through the Underground. He doesn’t do much on the field, but he’s just as important as those who are out there rescuing people. 

Remy Danar, aka Sleeper; he can put people to sleep with a simple touch. He normally goes on little odd jobs like getting food and clothes. He has photophobic vision, so he has to always wear something with darkened lenses.


End file.
